Flowers - English Version
by Misu Nemi
Summary: Yamato Ishida, 21, young, handsome, in love... And alone. [One Shot]


**·:Flowers:·**

It had been a sleepless night. He was looking from that dirty window towards the street, watching the snow fall and the careless steps of all those people who didn't have an idea of him and the feeling that had taken over his mind and heart. They walked without noticing him or looking at him, they didn't even think of his existence which was unusual to think of since he was already a renowned young singer. But that was the last thing he was thinking about. His right hand reached to touch mindlessly the glass. It was an important day and everything had to be perfect, but his mind was only occupied with her. Who'd know? Yamato Ishida, one of the most popular guys, could only think of her. He was 21 and had a long life ahead of him, a life that would surely be full of fame and seas of fans to love him… And yet, his thoughts were full of one single girl…

He turned around and walked away from the window. He looked around contemplating with his blue eyes everything in that trashed living room. His feet found the way through trash, broken crystals and objects that had once attempted to decorate the place. It looked like a battle had taken place, it was saddening, but who cared? Not him.

When he reached the door of his room he stopped for a moment. He leaned on the door frame and looked in. On his bed was his guitar, that red and white guitar that brought sweet memories to him. He closed his eyes attempting to see the images of the memories again… And he did it.

Before him appeared that beautiful girl with brown hair and honey eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at him as he played a few notes sitting beside her. His eyes stared intently at her while he played, and she smiled sweetly, listening to his music without looking at him. But when he closed his eyes she fixed hers on him, watching him with the same intensity, guessing he wouldn't notice. Then he opened his eyes and looked at her, and their eyes met, and the silence took over the room, as the blush took over their cheeks.

He opened his blue eyes, coming back to reality, and moves his head to remove some of the golden hairs that were covering his face. He let out a sigh and finally entered the room, as if he had been gathering the strength to continue with his plan. He opened a drawer and messed up the contents, finally getting some underwear. He then fetched a towel that was lying on the desk's chair and went to the bathroom.

He took off his clothes and let them drop to the floor, got in the shower and let the cold water run. The drops came slowly at first until bursting in a steady flow that fell on his hair and flowed down his body until hitting the floor. God did he need it. His head was a mess and couldn't focus on anything. This day he'd meet her, and it wasn't just a regular date.

He didn't know how or how long it took him, but he finished his shower, got dressed and ready to leave the house. He had put on a black suit with a white shirt underneath. He grabbed his keys and wallet, took his sunglasses and the black coat he had in the closet by the door and put them on along with his shoes before leaving his apartment. He went down the hall and took the stairs down instead of the elevator; the walk might help him clear his mind.

Outside it was cold and he started his way. Every time he breathed a small cloud of vapor formed. Along the way his eyes found a small flower shop half way down the block. He stopped at the front and looked at the flowers and the smallest smile came to his lips. He had never given her flowers. He had really never given her a proper gift, and it was not a bad idea to do so this day. In fact, there might have never been a better occasion.

Without thinking it further he went in and started looking around, helped by the lady in charge, but roses were too obvious. Then he saw the perfect choice. He took the flowers, paid and left the shop with a big and beautiful bouquet of pink tulips: Perfect for her without a doubt.

The clouds kept the morning looking gray, and making it seem earlier than it was. At least the snow had stopped. He looked at his watch: 9:55am. The date had been set at 8:30am, but he knew there'd be too many people at that hour, so he had chosen to make a later appearance; she'd understand.

He resumed his way and crossed street after street until reaching a less inhabited area. The place of the meeting was close. He could now see the place, and every step that brought him closer made his heart feel more suffocated. The same feeling that had kept him awake the whole night. He started to walk slower and lowered he bouquet. He took off his glasses and looked to the front, trying to see exactly where she was.

He was getting closer and his heart felt like it was being constricted. His throat was dry and it was difficult to swallow. He put his glasses in his coat's pocket and the memory of the last time he had seen her came to him.

 _They had gone shopping together. He didn't like it, but she had insisted, and his puppy eyes were so sweet that he had had to accept. He had decided to tell her his feelings for her that day, but he hadn't had a chance. The sun was starting to set when they were walking to the bus stop. She smiled as she carried a couple of bags and, of course, he carried the rest. He glanced at her from time to time, and listened to her chatter. He didn't pay too much attention as he was too busy admiring her. The bus came and stopped in front of them and opened its doors. She took the bags to get into the bus. Yamato stood still, forgetting even to follow her into the bus. A sudden wave of courage came to him and he yelled her name._ _She turned to look at him._

 _-I like you! ..._ _I really like you! – He yelled while looking at her eyes._

 _Her eyes widened as she looked at him, she blushed. The doors of the bus closed between them. He saw her turn, walk to an empty seat and sitting down. She didn't look at him. It all seemed to have happened in slow motion._

 _He felt his heart broken. Had she rejected him? Had she ignored his feelings? He looked down. He had messed it all up._

 _Then he heard her._

 _\- Yamato!_

 _It was her._ _He turned to look at her and she had opened the window by her seat._ _The bus started moving._

 _\- Yamato!_ _I really like you, too! – She yelled looking at him with a smile on her lips and a worried expression as the bus made them part._ _That couldn't be it. – I'll see you later! Bye!_

 _He was left in confusion. He followed the bus with his eyes and saw it turn at the next corner. Had he heard well? Had he? It took him a moment to understand._ _And then he smiled._

 _His mind came back to reality when he reached her and stood before her. He looked down to where she was._

 _\- Mimi… I brought you flowers… They're for you… -He said_

He kneeled down, closed his eyes and covered them with his hand. That had been the last time he had seen her. The last time he would see her. He let the flowers fall in front of him as small tears rolled down his cheeks.

Mimi Tachikawa, loving daughter and friend. 1987-2007. Rest in Peace

 **Hey there! Woah, this is a very old fic I had written, but I decided to translate it into English. I hope you like and but mostly I gotta thank you for reading it. I'm not an English native speaker, so I have lots of issues with vocabulary and probably grammar and punctuation, but I hope it's not a big deal.**

 **Feel free to send your thoughts and comments, goor or bad, in reviews! Contructive criticism is very welcome.**

 **Have a good one and once again: Thank you!**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
